PokeClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a PokeClan Cat. In PokeClan... Storm padded over to Emogla. "What's up?" he asked. Vaporeon came to the surface when she saw Emogla.Silverstar 14:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon saw Vaporeon in the distance and ran over to her. -Icewish Emolga sighed. "I honestly don't know." She padded over to Vaporeon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "What?" asked Vaporeon.Silverstar 14:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Vaporeon!" said Leafeon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't think I'm ready for a realationship like that. I love you, Vaporeon." - Icewish Vaporeon's aqua blue eyes met his. "I love you too." she murmured.Silverstar 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (Moss's post here) "Can you please just give me a little more time?" asked Leafeon (I ain't posting for everyone!!) Vaporeon sighed and nodded. "I will," she meowed, padding off to camp.Silverstar 15:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Violet caught a mouse on the way back to camp as an excuse for going in the forest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (I fixed the page :D) Glaceon padded up to the edge of a tall cliff... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (Yayz! :D) Oshawott saw Glaceon when he was hunting. "What'cha doin'?" he asked as he came over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing, Oshawott," go back to camp," she said. But then she remembered Cassie and May.... "No, Gardevoir is counting on me, I can do this now," she thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott blinked. "Your trying to kill yourself, aren't you?" he tilted his head. "Mother killed herself after Mudkip died." he said sadly. (I'm just making it the reason why Samurott disappeared.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," she replied. "I don't want to be some stupid replacement for Espeon." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Your not a replacement. Espeon treated Umbreon bad, and they split. He wasn't looking for anybody because his heart was broken and he didn't want it shattered. But when he saw you, he knew he loved you, more than he ever loved Espeon. Umbreon would be devastated if you died. Everyone would. Can't you see that your clan, your mate, and your foster kits need you?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon turned away and padded back to camp, her head down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott silently creeped after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) She padded into the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott padded away to find Umbreon. He was hunting. "Umbreon... there's a problem... it's Glaceon..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cassie and May were asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott told everything to Umbreon about the situation. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon returned to camp with a mouse, and set it down in the freash kill pile. She padded to her nest and fell asleep, not bothering to treat her wounds. (Lazy Vaporeon! :P)Silverstar 16:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) She watched the two sisters play outside. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon shredded her nest in her sleep. "Mouse dung!" she muttered, padding outside to collect moss.Silverstar 16:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon padded out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (I'm makinga wiki!) Vaporeon returned with some freash moss.Silverstar 16:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Dusk went hyunting with Ninetales.Tigerfoot 17:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (Its called: Cat Clans Wiki!) Charizard yawned.Silverstar 17:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon saw Vaporeon in the distance. He let out a sigh and looked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon sighed when she saw Leafeon, and padded into the Warriors den. She set down the freash moss.Silverstar 17:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He padded deeper into the forest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon noticed Leafeon leave. She knew she couldnt' do anything to stop him from exploring.Silverstar 17:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He sat down by a stream. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon was horrified. Oshawott caught a mouse to make up for being out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Emolga narrowed her eyes when her apprentice returned. "Don't go sticking your nose in other people's problems." She growled. "I'm not." he replied calmly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon padded into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott tore at a rabbit. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He had a fish in his jaws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Minccino laid down in her nest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) He sat down to eat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon padded back to camp, his fur pricked with fear. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Cassie and May woke up. They snuck into the medicone den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott padded after them. "What are you doing, you two." He purred. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Um, nothing!" sqeaked May. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, don't get in Gardevoir's way." he meowed before padding away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Gardevoir saw Cassie and May. "Oh, hello," she said to the kits. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Minccino watched Violet, worried about her relationship with Hypnos. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Emolga hunted and brought back a large squirrel. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon woke up and sighed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon padded into the nursery. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, hi Umbreon," said Glaceon, trying to sound happy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Lucario padded around the camp. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 21:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Grovlyle bumped into him by axcident because she was worried about Glaceon. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she said to Lucario. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine," Lucario replied and continued walking. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 21:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K," she said. She started to follow him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Grovyle! Should we go hunting?" asked Minccino, following her. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" she exclaimed as she and her apprentice ran out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Minccino pounced but missed the mouse she was hunting, lost in her thoughts. She seemed distracted. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus went to look for Chikorita. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 00:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Grovlyle was having a bad hunting day too. She was worried about Glaceon and thought about Lucario. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "Grovyle, have you ever loved somebody but felt so jittery around them you can't speak?" Minccino asked. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lucario padded into camp with two blackbirds and a vole. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 01:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon sighed. "Glaceon... Oshawott just told me..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Violet snuck out to see Hypnos. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "He told you what?" said Glaceon. --- "Well, no," said Grovyle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "You're trying to kill yourself... Because you think I don't think i love you?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon turned away and didn't reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus decided to take a walk. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 02:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon sighed. "I hope you know I lived you far more than I ever loved Esepon, and Espeon didn't treat me the way you did. I love you Glaceon, I hope you know that." he padded away when she didn't reply. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) She looked at him walking away. "Even enough to have a family together?" she asked. "I mean, I love Cassie and May and you and Espeon's kits like my own, but they don't love me back and taking care of little Ralts kits, as much as I love them, feels unnatural." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC Umbreon stopped in his tracks. "Yes. I would if we could." came his reply. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean by that?" she said, a little confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus was ambushed. (I don't really care who or what it is, or who controls them.) Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon blinked. "If you could have kits, I would love to start a family with you, Glaceon." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "I can have kits," she said, a tiny bit offended. "I am perfectly capable of having kits." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon flicked his ears. "I thought you told Pikastar you are unable to have any when he gave you Cassie and May." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "I said that I wouldn't get the chance," she corrected. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Minccino looked at Grovyle. "Well, I sorta feel that way about this tom I like, but I also think I have a crush on another one too..." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 21:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you have to choose on," replied Grovyle. "The one you love the most and who loves you back the most." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "I've never really talked to either of them." said Minccino. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "Well then go talk to them!" exclaimed Grovyle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "I can't." she said sadly. "I get so jittery around them, I freak out and run away." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "No! You 'will '''talk to them! Or ''I ''will talk to them for you! And ''no one wants 'that '''to happen to them," said Grovyle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mightyena tucked his head in his nest and fell asleep... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 23:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "But you don't even know who they'' are!" Minccino exclaimed. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 15:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "I will find out!" she said. "Even if it means begging Gallade or Gardevoir to read you mind!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (Should i make Vaporeon secretly preggie, Icy?) Vaporeon yawned.Silverstar 21:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (K, but I don't think Leafeon is the kind of guy who would do that to a person before they are mates...) When her apprentice didn't respond, Grovyle ran back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (yay!) Vaporeon ran into Leafeon when she was carrying moss into the Nursery...Silverstar 21:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "What are you doing?..." asked Leafeon to Vaporeon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon sighed. "I didn't want this to happen yet, but somehow, i'm expecting your kits." muttered Vaporeon, padding into the nursery.Silverstar 22:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (dun dun dun) Mightyena pounced on a nearby vole. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan